bfdifandomcom-20200216-history
BFDIA The Movie
BFDIA The Movie is the sequel to BFDI The Movie, it's about 99 minutes long, shorter than the other one. Both movies are directed by Michael Huang and Cary Huang. Distributed by Sony and Green Lizard. 'PLOT' This movie takes place after the original one, of course. Match and Tennis Ball wake up and realise their in a bucket and there's no way out except the top. Match announces that she has an idea, it's to throw Tennis Ball and bust out. She tries it 3 times, allowing the bucket to fall down and they make their way out. They discover Candy Wrapper hiding under a table. Candy Wrapper tells them how he got under there. (He was bought and put in a trick or treat plate, he snuck out and was left under a table, where no one could find him except for objects.) Candy Wrapper also has some refugees by the name "WOAH Bunch" consisting of Banana Peel, Toppy, Pillow, Remote and Cheesy. Cheesy then tells a quick pun about a chair (i don't have any c"hair"), after that Candy Wrapper tells them to hide because Four's coming. Four notices that Candy Wrapper/Skittles: Halloween Flavored has gone missing, he tells X to try and find it. the 8 then flee towards the fridge. Back at the Squishy Cherries, hwho has now discovered Roboty, consists of Pencil, Match (somewhere else), TB (somewhere else), Crayon, Bubble, Leafy, Book, Flower, Woody, Rocky and Taco. (in case your wondering, Pen, Eraser and Bell died in the last movie. Along with Lollipop.) Pencil talks to Taco why she thinks that the word "foof" is funny, it's because the sound of it. Crayon sometimes keeps interrupting the groups talking. After a few times she said it, Book says "shhh". But Crayon licks Book. Book then asks what time is it to Microwavey, and he says "it's time for the pie to get out", and Pie gets flung out and explodes, getting it all over Pencil, Book and Leafy's face. "Berry!" ~ Leafy. Bubble says that is she the only one who knows that somethings missing. It's Match and Tennis Ball, they receive a video from Four, saying that he tore apart the announcer and took Match and Tennis Ball captive, so they cannot stop the creation of "Gold Cube", a reborn Blocky whom has just now been activated, the Squashy Grapes (now consisting of Tetris Block, Emoji, Lollipop, Headband and Spearmint.) are there too. Pencil has a plan, since it's halloween night, they'll sneak into a halloween bucket and retrieve TB and Match, then, once the trip is done, they'll head back home. Firey Speaker Box appears and says that Pencil, Taco, Crayon, Bubble and Leafy get to go. So, at 8:00, as they begin to walk out, the recommended characters cheer them on, but when they leave, they stay quiet. Cardboard comments to Corky on how weird the RC's are, Corky agrees. they arrive at the place the family isn going trick-or-treating at, and Leafy says "dun-dun-dun" for dramatic effect. they get to the 1st house, which is where TB and Match are, like Candy Wrapper, so they are put in by Four and X. Pencil and Match hug as Candy Wrapper randomly appears, and Pencil holds a Gummy Bear, threatening him, but Candy Wrapper says that he's harmless. So Pencil drops it, and Candy Wrapper explains that Blocky has been revived and the Squashy Grapes are at it again. so, the 2nd house has Pentagon steps and Pizza, this is where Laffy Taffy coms in, Crayon's crush. the next house has Puffball and Pink Blossom guarding it, with Dollar at it and Lollipop in a bush, more candy comes in and Lollipop battles Match. all of the next houses have a boss in it, while some have none and we get a chance to meet more characters, such as Stone, Collumn, Caution Tape, Venom Tree, Lamp Post and even Sammy The Strawberry, as well as the rest of your RC's! at 10:00, there are 4 more houses left. Pencil is also getting tired of Match arguing about stuff, so she gets out of the bucket, and says that he can do this on his own, and spots Tetris Block, but he runs away, after the last house, with Sticky in it, Crayon gets bumped in the head by a pink lightning bug, it glows and so does the others, all the RC's come out and even the Fry-Leafs come out of Handheld. Tennis Batch happens and Craffy Taffy is made. After getting home and Cardboard and Corky complaining about what took them so long, TB high fives Corky and Cardboard and they all get in bed, Match is worried about Pencil though, and Needle, Pin, Foldy and Lego Brick/Needle's crush, feels the same way, and Pencil encounters Gold Cube and Tetris Blocky, the only two remaining besides Exploding Pumpkin. Pencil almost gets defeated and realizes that he can't do this without Match, and just in time, Match arrives and they finish off Gold Cube, as well, as send Tetris Block flying. Just goes to show ya, freindship is mightier than enemies. After that, they all go home, and Cardboard and Corky look at the dead Gold Cube. Cardboard picks up a grain of it, and it's eyeball pops up, freaking the two out. the end credits are made on an orange background with skittle-made sequences of the characters. Cast: ??? as Pencil ??? as Match ??? as Tennis Ball ??? as Gold Cube ??? as Four ??? as X ??? as Tetris Block ??? as Crayon ??? as Laffy Taffy ??? as Candy Wrapper ??? as Firey Speaker Box ??? as Venom Tree ??? as Pizza ??? as Lollipop ??? as Taco ??? as Bubble ??? as Book ??? as Roboty ??? as Leafy ??? as Emoji ??? as Sammy The Strawberry ??? as Yellow Face ??? as Microwavey ??? as the RC's at the beggining ??? as Book ??? as Headband ??? as Cheesy ??? as Sky ??? as Fry-Leafs ??? as Flower ??? as Woody ??? as Banana Peel ??? as Rocky ??? as Caution Tape ??? as Needle ??? as Pin ??? as Spearmint ??? as Lego Brick ??? as Foldy ??? as Exploding Pumpkin ??? as Lamp Post ??? as Sticky ??? as Gelatin ??? as Black Hole ??? as Pillow ??? as Teardrop Remote Toppy The rest of your RC's The Fidget Spinner Bros. Ruler Stone Collumn Puffball Pink Blossom Treeyee Pentagons Handheld Bottle Balloony Donut Fries Dora Basketball Magnifying Glass Spongy Tennis Racket Chicken Spoony Member 1 Member 2 Member 3 Axey Saw Golf Ball 8-Ball Candy Corn and Lid Of Bubble.